


Marrying My Happiness to Yours

by vogue91



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He would’ve accepted anything, as long as he was allowed to stay there, laid down on that bed with nothing but blankets on him, listening to Alexander’s laughter.





	Marrying My Happiness to Yours

“A house somewhere south. How about that?”

“Here in Florida?”

Alex laughed, shrugging.

“Even more south if you want to.” he told him, reaching out a hand and caressing slowly his face. “Miami’s too wet, isn’t it?”

Michael took advantage of that touch and got closer, meeting his fingers.

“You’re right, those areas are damp. And you’re starting to have a certain age, aren’t you?”

Alex laughed again, hitting his shoulder.

Michael didn’t care.

He would’ve accepted anything, as long as he was allowed to stay there, laid down on that bed with nothing but blankets on him, listening to Alexander’s laughter.

It had been just a few hours since they had signed on their freedom.

Less than half a day. But perhaps it had been longer, and he just hadn’t noticed it.

As soon as they had gotten those papers, as soon as they had been convinced that they really were getting their lives back, Alex and him had holed up in that hotel room on the Biscayne Bay, so beautiful and luxurious that Michael had wondered how long had it been since he had seen a place like that.

But, in the end, he didn’t care where they were.

The important thing was to be with Alex after having brushed the worst levels of being together in Sona, now anyplace would’ve done it.

In particular for the fact that, for the first time in months, they weren’t forced to look at their backs anymore.

Using their own I.D.s without wondering if people were looking at them, if they had been made, if they were in danger.

It was like he could take a deep breath for the first time since he had stepped inside Fox River, and it was a feeling that he was hell bent on enjoying for the rest of his days, together with Mahone.

When they had arrived, they hadn’t used many words.

Alex had forcibly moved him toward the bed, letting him fall on the mattress and climbing on top of him, never stopping kissing him but for the time it took to remove his clothes, careful not to lose physical contact with him.

They were like two animals, devouring and being devoured, but for once behind the intensity of their mating there was no desperation, just the pure craving of feeling one part of the other.

They had stayed in that bed without getting out, without eating, without doing a thing but trying to recover the time lost running.

And now Michael heard Alex laughing, and was surprised by the thought that it was probably the first time he heard that.

Resting his head on the pillow, turned to face him, he held out an arm toward him, letting his fingertips brushing the older one’s warm skin, captivated.

“Then, even more south?” he asked, bringing the argument back to its origins.

Because he liked, after all, being able to discuss about the future without the ghost of each other’s past haunting them, without darkness in their tomorrow.

“If you want to.” Alex shrugged. “I don’t really care where we are. But I want...” Michael thought he saw him blush, but he wasn’t sure and let it go. “I want to be with you, that’s all. It’s all that matters.”

The younger one tried not to smile too much, but he couldn’t make it.

He liked this determined side of Alex, and he liked to be able to discover it in this circumstance.

Oh, he had seen his being determined before. He had been a victim of it more than once and, thinking about it, he still wondered what hat ticked in his mind the first time he and Alex had found themselves in bed together in Sona.

They hadn’t talked anymore about what had happened.

They hadn’t talked about the escape or the manhunt, about who had died and who was safe for a twist of fate.

He knew that if Alex would’ve asked him to forgive him he would’ve done that, just like he knew that the former agent would’ve never actually asked that, because he was the first one not forgiving himself.

He had slept with him because he needed something to hold on to, he had stayed with him because he had learnt to know him and, slowly, to love him.

It was why he was there, why he couldn’t imagine something better than being in that bed planning the details of a life together.

“Mexico?” he proposed, raising an eyebrow, while Alex frowned.

“I don’t know. Still too close.”

“Not Panama.” Michael joked, happy he could laugh about something that little time before had caused him so many problems.

Alex shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“Definitely not Panama.” he confirmed.

“Why south? How about we move north? Something like Canada, maybe.”

Alex laughed, pulling the younger one to himself and hugging his waist, leaning in on him to kiss him.

“We can go wherever you want, Michael. We can also stay here in the U.S. if we want to. I’ve just thought that after all that’s went down we would rather...”

“I know. It’s true, I’d rather leave. Let’s say I’ve had enough of the States for a while.”

Alex nodded, like to say he understood.

He kept caressing his back, while his lips brushed Michael’s neck, getting lower on his collarbone, his chest.

Michael couldn’t help but moaning under the ministrations of that mouth, feeling his body awakening, feeling the desire he felt for Alex coming back, with that urgency that had always come with their relationship.

He kissed him as well, searching his skin, never tired of that sensation, never having enough of him.

He put himself in charge, and Alex didn’t protest when he found himself back to the mattress, Michael going at him with his mouth, doing the very same things he knew made the former agent crazy.

He licked slowly down the line of his groin, until he wrapped his lips around his cock’s, tightening them, raising his eyes just to see Alex bringing his hands behind the pillow and clenching on the bedrest while his body leant in toward Michael’s mouth.

So he kept his tongue there and engulfed him all, brushing him with his teeth without getting surprised when he felt Alex’s hand on his head pushing him, trying to set the pace, which Michael was more than happy to let him do.

He felt him slipping between his lips faster, and he liked so much to feel the rush and the need in his movements that he gave him a few more seconds than it was licit, pulling back though when he recognized of yielding in the older man.

Alex moaned for the frustration, but it didn’t take him long to react to the lack of contact. He sat back, kissing him almost hungrily, while a hand went down lazy to wrap around Michael’s erection, moving slowly, giving him back some of his own torture.

Michael moaned, without bothering to hide it.

He moved toward his hand and his body, letting him feel his desire to have something more.

In a different circumstance Alex would’ve probably let his suffer longer, and he had been pushed too far to even think of resisting.

He brushed gently his thigh, then took a firmer hold on it and took his lover’s leg on his hip, kissing him again, as if he wasn’t able to stop.

“Michael...” he murmured, getting on top of him, making him feel his erection, seeing him close his eyes for a brief moment before staring right back into them.

“Now, Alex.” he said, hoarse. “Now.”

And Mahone didn’t need to hear it twice. He thrusted inside him with a firm movement, and Michael had to bite his lips not to scream.

Alex stayed still only for a few moments, brushing Michael’s face with his fingers, then he started moving inside him, a rhythm fast from the start, showing how far gone he already was, how much he needed and wanted to come.

And Michael, after all, felt no different.

He arched his hips to meet Alex’s, tilting his head on the pillow and shutting his eyes, letting go to the intrusive warmth of his body blending with his man’s.

When he felt Alex’s hand on his cock again, it was like he didn’t know how to move anymore, confused by what he was feeling.

They came one a few seconds from the other, and when Michael felt him coming inside he clawed his arms, scratching him, making a last effort to get up as much as he needed to rest his lips on Alex’s, suffocating his moans.

Then Alex collapsed on the bed and Michael was on him, his face in the crook of his neck, brushing his throat with his lips, feeling the older one’s hands caressing his hips slowly, tenderly.

And once again Michael realized that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, that it didn’t matter what darkness hid inside their pasts, that it didn’t matter how many ghosts would’ve never stopped haunting them.

They would’ve been there for each other, to go on. Together.

He smiled.

“So... Canada?” asked Alex, smiling back to him, caressing his cheekbone with his fingertips.

“Canada.” Michael confirmed, than frowned. “If you weren’t already so long in the tooth I’d say I’d like for us to grow old together there, in some isolated place. But it’s the thought that counts, isn’t it?” he mocked.

The former agent shook his head, without reacting to the mockery.

“Close your eyes, Michael.” he whispered instead. “In a little while it’s going to be morning, and we haven’t gotten not five minutes of sleep since...” he tried to remember, but then shook his head. “Sleep.”

Scofield shrugged.

“I don’t feel like sleeping. Up until now I think we’ve found a pretty decent way to pass the time, haven’t we?” he asked, malicious.

Alexander couldn’t help but laughing, shaking his head.

“We’ve got tomorrow, Michael. And the day after that, and the day after that one. So, I want you well rested. Tomorrow morning we’re gonna get up, we’re gonna take a shower and we’re going out to have breakfast. What do you think?”

Michael thought he liked that plan, that he liked it in its simplicity, that it was what he had really needed during his days of uncertainty.

But he didn’t tell Alex any of it, and nodded.

He closed his eyes unwillingly, but as soon as he did he felt the dizziness from the sleep coming, helped by the flow caresses of the older one on his back.

“Goodnight, Michael. I love you.”

It was the first time he had said that.

Michael had thought about it the past few weeks, and he had told himself he didn’t want to overreach in a circumstance where they didn’t know whether they were going to be alive the next day.

Now that he heard it though, he wondered why they had kept it untold for so long.

It was beautiful.

“I love you too.” he replied, determined, without even feeling the need to open his eyes to look at him.

Never like then, darkness had looked like such a comfortable place.


End file.
